1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for a common configuration framework for applications to configure database objects and resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business applications may consist of components that perform certain functions for the business applications. Certain of the component functions may be programmed to interact with different heterogeneous databases and data stores. The component functions may need to perform database configuration operations with respect to different heterogeneous databases, such as create databases, create database tables, validate database elements, upgrade database elements, etc. The application developer must code the different component functions using database specific configuration commands to configure the needed database resources.
As the number of available heterogeneous databases increases in a computing environment, such as a business application environment, the application developer needs to write code to perform configuration operations for all these different databases. Although there are standards for query languages that most databases support, with respect to database configuration and setup operations, each database/vendor provides its own configuration code. In a traditional tightly coupled system where an application has access to numerous heterogeneous systems, the application developer has to build all database specific code and scripts into each application component which is a time consuming and error-prone process.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for configuring database resources for application components.